


Broken showers and broken homes

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Bucanan falls in love with someone, but there's a problem; She is already married. Will she tell him, risking a slapfight, or keep it a secret between her and Kaiden and hope he never finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken showers and broken homes

**Authors Note:**

This story takes place in Pleasantview and stars Elizabeth Bucanan, a normal woman with a normal life. One day while her husband is out at work, Elizabeth accidentally breaks the shower and needs to call in a plumber to fix it. Upon his arrival though, there is an instant attraction; she can tell from the second they greet each other that they are both vegetarians. Kaiden Baker quickly finished his work, but Elizabeth asks him to stay for a bit before he can pack up and leave. For hours they both stand in the bathroom, chatting and telling jokes, and they become fast friends. But after they hi-five each other for the third time, the mood suddenly shifts. Kaiden leans in to Elizabeth and whispers into her ear “Floooooz gamarni” before embracing her, and then complementing her personality.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on January 21, 2014


End file.
